


Secrets

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana knows all of her secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Leliana knew all her secrets.

Fiona wasn't sure how she felt about that. The way that Leliana looked at her, the way she moved around her.

The way she kissed her.

Every secret of hers was behind those glittering eyes, the sapphire cutting right through her and to the heart of the matter, to the heart of every matter. Everything was hidden behind those eyes and beneath that hood, and even if she tried she couldn't keep anything from Leliana. 

“Fiona,” Leliana breathed, her own name a promise. 

“Please,” she groaned. 

Already she was begging, it was pathetic, she was pathetic but she knew she bend and break for Leliana over and over if the spy wanted. 

“Do you love me more or less than the King?” Leliana teased.

“More, more.”

Of course it was more, Marric had never made her feel this way and not on had been so open with their affections for her. Leliana giggled, the sound so musical that Fiona sank into it, sighing.

This was all she'd ever wanted.

She stretched, letting the feeling spread through her, slow and quiet. Every touch of the red-head's fingers warmed her, healed her. Soon she would follow the warmth, curl into it but for now she let Leliana do as she wanted, did as Leliana bid. Lying still and letting her play.

“I love you too,” she told her. 

Her accent was so much stronger than Fiona's own, so much sweeter. They were both so hard and harsh sometimes, by life, by circumstance, but together they were soft and sweet and Fiona could be swept away and forget her past.

Even if it was just for a few minutes.

“What are you thinking about?” Leliana asked.

“You,” she hissed, the spy touching a sensitive spot. 

Leliana smiled, curling up next to Fiona and running her hand down the centre of her body, between her breasts, over her abdomen and down, down until the mage was arching up, up and falling away again. She whined and the other woman chuckled, kissing her on the cheek, lips whispering a line up her ear to the tip. Fiona gasped her name again. 

“More ma cherie?” Leliana asked.

“Oui. Please,” she said, mixing her languages even though Leliana understood both. 

“Anything for you my love,” she said.

All Fiona wanted was more, more sensation, more pleasure, more Leliana.

More love.

Fingers moved quickly, down and around, pressure and pushing. In and in and Fiona groaned, pressing her hips up into Leliana's touch with a desperate buck and another sharp cry. She came before she could even feel it starting, the shock as strong as the orgasm, every nerve ending singing for Leliana. This woman, this amazing woman knew all her secrets and as she shook through the sensations she realised she knew none of Leliana's secrets. 

She wasn't sure how she felt about that either.


End file.
